


I've Got It All (Most)

by Shandyjess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandyjess/pseuds/Shandyjess
Summary: Junkrat and Symmetra experience the highs and lows of pregnancy.





	1. 4 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing in about 9 years. I saw the day 5 prompt for junkmetra week (family) and was inspired to start my own fic. Started off as a one-shot, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I turned it into a first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh god,” Satya groaned, leaning over a sink in the Gibraltar bathrooms. She had been feeling just fine, she had gone through her morning routine right before the meeting and nothing was wrong then! She shuddered as another wave of nausea washed over her.

She thought back to how she had run out of the meeting holding her hand over her mouth. Mortified, she had been able to take a glance at Jamie’s face as she rushed out of the briefing room but couldn’t quite discern his expression. It looked like a mixture of concern and surprise, but she couldn’t be sure.

She turned on the faucet and rubbed some cold water on her temples. She took a few ragged breaths, slowly she was starting to feel better. Suddenly, a light knock was on the door, making her jump, and the queasiness came back to her in a rush.

“Are you a’right in there, love?” It was Tracer; of course she’d be the first to come check on her. Satya took a quick look at herself in the mirror as she turned off the water. She looked awful: her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, her eyes red and puffy, and her entire body weak.

“Y-yes, I’ll be fine. Please let Winston know that I won’t be making it to the rest of the meeting. I-I’m not feeling well.” Satya croaked back. 

“A’right, I’ll let him know. But be sure to see ‘im after you feel better, okay?”

Satya mumbled in acknowledgment as she heard Tracer zip away. She put her hands on her forehead as she leant over the sink again, appreciating the coolness of her metal gauntlet against her skin. This was going to be a long day.

\--

Junkrat nervously fiddled with a bit of loose string on his pants. He'd have been the one to go after Satya if they weren't keeping their relationship a secret. As it were, he had to keep quiet as Tracer decided to check on her.

His chest started hurting more and more the longer they had to wait for Tracer and hopefully Satya to come back. Was she alright? She was so pale when she ran out, and when she looked at him her expression was almost one of shame. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and take care of her. He wasn't sure how to make soup, but maybe one of the others could help...

A big hand hitting his shoulder pushed him out of his thoughts, “She'll be fine, stop bouncing.” 

Junkrat looked down at his leg which seemed to be just about vibrating of its own accord. “Sorry, mate, I'm worried ‘bout her.”

Roadhog just sighed.

Junkrat’s attention was drawn to the door as Tracer opened it and blipped over to Winston. He strained his ears trying to hear what she was whispering to him.

Winston nodded and motioned for Tracer to go sit back down. Junkrat's breathing quickened as he realized that he wasn't going to get an immediate answer about the situation. To keep from having a complete breakdown he started mentally constructing bombs and mines. Needless to say, he wouldn't be much of a participant in this meeting.

\--

Satya had finally started feeling human again and made it back to her room to lie down. Why was this illness so sudden? She'd never experienced anything like it before. A soft knock on the door stirred her out of her thoughts.

“Symmetra? It’s Mercy, I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Satya moved to the door and opened it, motioning for her to come in. “Yes, I’m feeling much better now. I decided to lie down for a short while and rest.”

“Well, alright, get some sleep, but as soon as you wake up come to me for an exam, yes?”

“Of course.” Mercy smiled at that and left the room, leaving Satya to lie down again.

She awoke to the sound of a heavy hand attempting to knock gently on her door. Out the window she could see the sun about to set. Dejected and drowsy, but nausea completely gone, she pushed herself out of bed to open the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side of it.

“Roadhog? What are you…?” The large man cut her off as he pushed a brown bag towards her. A little apprehensive, she peered inside of it. Her eyes widened in shock and her face turned beet red. As she opened her mouth to protest he raised a finger to his mask.

“Quiet. You don’t want the entire watchpoint to know yet, right?”

“Why isn’t Jamie here?” Satya asked, after regaining her composure.

“He's been off in the kitchen all day, doesn't know I'm here.”

“I see. But… Roadhog… a pregnancy test?” She hissed as quietly as possible. “Why and how did you get this?”

“Believe it or not I’ve been on this Earth a long damn time,” He huffed, “And I know what morning sickness looks like. As for how, just popped down to the shops while you was sleepin’.”

“I, um,” She paused, deciding against asking who Roadhog knew that had been pregnant before. “Thank you, Roadhog, for your indiscretion. In ten minutes, could you let Jamie know that I’m awake and to come to my room?”

He nodded and lumbered off.

Satya closed the door after him and let out a long breath. How would Jamie react? Would he be ready for this? Did he even want kids? And what about her? She’d always liked the idea of having children, but what if she wasn't the motherly type? What if she was a horrible mother, and her kids grew up to hate her because she was too strict and demanding?

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she took the test out of the bag, eyeing it warily. Opening the package, she started reading the directions as she headed into her personal bathroom. How did this happen? We’ve always been carefu- oh no. No, no, no. A mirthless chuckle escaped her as she began to remember.

==

It was New Year’s Eve, and everyone was pitching in with their own little traditions.

The meeting about what everyone would be doing for the festivity was full of laughter and excitement, but when Satya looked over to Jamie, he didn’t seem as thrilled as she thought he would be.

“Roadhog and Junkrat! What do you two generally do for New Year’s?” Winston inquired with a big smile.

Jamison just shrugged, “Weren't really anythin’ to celebrate back there, mate. An’ I don't remember much before the explosion.”

Beside him, Roadhog wheezed, “Fireworks.”

“Perfect! Junkrat, you and Roadhog will be in charge of ze fireworks!” Reinhardt boomed.

After that, Junkrat had brightened considerably.

The night of the party came, and everyone was excited to share their own customs with everyone. McCree and Tracer had brought enough champagne and poppers to fill a bathtub. Even Mercy was excitable, passing out masks to everyone.

Satya was finally able to pull herself away from Zarya, who was very insistent on everyone trying the Olivier salad she'd made. She found Junkrat by himself and snuck up behind him.

“Happy New Year!” She shouted. He turned around with a start and laughed when he saw who it was.

“Symm! How many have you had?”

“None!” At his amused but skeptical expression, she continued, “Oh, please, you've startled me so many times, I should get at least one on you before the year is out!”

“Fair enough,” he grinned. “The show’s about to start. Wanna find a seat together? No one'll notice us with all this commotion.”

She smiled up at him, “I'd be happy to.”

They sat down in a spot that Junkrat had already picked out earlier. The show commenced and Satya sat there enraptured by the beautiful sight.

“10!” The whole of Overwatch cheerfully shouted at the sky. The night was coming to a close, and there were only ten seconds left before midnight. She almost didn't notice when he moved his hand over hers, they'd been dating in secret for six months now, but this simple romantic gesture made her breath hitch.

“9!” She could see Junkrat turning towards her.

“8!”

“Satya, I… I've never met anyone like you before.”

“7!”

“You're amazing in every way and I can't believe you're with an idiot like me.”

“6!”

“I'm just, I've been dying to say this to you for months now.”

“5!”

“I love you, Satya.”

“4!”

“Jamie, I love you, too.”

“3!”

They stared at each other, both breathing in the other. Satya wasn't sure when they'd gotten this close, but she didn't mind.

“2!”

They kissed, two seconds before midnight, not that they cared.

“1! Happy New Year!”

They broke apart and looked around. The entire team was busy cheering, laughing, and talking with each other.

“Satya, do you want to-?”

“Yes, quickly, to my room, before anyone sees us.”

==

So. That's how it had happened. They had been too in the moment to use any protection, a rare lapse of judgment on her part.

She looked at the time, two minutes had passed since she'd taken the test. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she picked it up off the counter.

What was she hoping for? Positive or negative? She wasn't really sure. All she really knew was that her heart wouldn't stop hammering until she looked. She slowly exhaled as she opened her eyes.

Oh. So that was what she wanted.

\--

Junkrat had busied himself the entire day by learning how to make the perfect soup for Satya. Hopefully she would like it, he'd spent about two hours researching soups and their medicinal properties, and about 6 more hours actually making the damn thing.

He heard Roadhog come into the kitchen, his walk was unmistakable. “What's up, Hog?”

“Symm’s up. Wants to see yeh.”

Junkrat’s face lit up, he grabbed a bowl and served a portion of the soup. The larger junker called his name as he was about to leave.

“Fawkes,” Junkrat turned around and saw Roadhog give him a thumbs up.

A little taken aback, he shook off the feeling and started making his way towards Satya’s room. Right when he got to her door, he ran into D.Va.

“Hey, Junk! Whatcha got there?”

“Ah… just… walking around with some soup! You know… like I always… do…”

“Oh, come on, Junkie, I saw you and Symm sneaking off on New Years! I doubt I was the only one who noticed, too. Besides, it's really sweet that you brought her soup, was that what you were doing all day?”

He turned bright red, “Do not let her know you saw us.”

“Well, duh, I'm not an asshole. Go! Go bring her the soup, I'm sure she could use it!”

Junkrat scowled at her as she walked away. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door as best he could, arms laden with the tray of soup.

Satya opened it, hair frizzy and eyes tired, but somehow she seemed almost giddy. “Jamie, come sit down, I need to tell you something. Is that soup? Here, put the tray on the desk.”

“Yeah, made this for yeh, everything alright, love? I've been worried sick.” He put the tray down, and tentatively sat in the chair next to the desk.

“Yes, um, okay, so. Ah, I don't... really know how to say this. Jamison…”

“Satya, what is it? Please, I don't think my heart can take any more suspense, honestly.” He half-joked.

“Jamie,” trembling with excitement and nervousness, she took the test out from behind her back and thrust it towards him, the little blue plus sign very prominent. “You're going to be a father.”

Junkrat was completely speechless, his mouth agape. A grin began to form on his face, and a sound resembling a squawk escaped him.

“Sat- I- wh- I’m-” he sputtered, “Satya, you've- you’ve made me the happiest bloke in the world, honest. I love you so much- I just-” he suddenly stopped talking and scooped her up in a gigantic hug.

Normally, she would hate the sudden contact, but she was so overcome that she just giggled in his arms as he spun her around. He set her down and put his hand to his forehead, “Sorry! Sorry, I'm just-”

“No, no, it's alright!” She laughed, “I’m excited, too.”

He smiled at her, a smile that was quickly replaced by a small frown. “So, do we… tell the team?”

Her eyes widened and her back straightened. She hadn't thought of that.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see my art or keep up with my writing progress, then check out my tumblr! http://shandrak.tumblr.com/


	2. Poppy Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out! I meant to be able to finish it in a week, but then I got sick, and my job put me on another, more demanding project. But I think once a month-ish will be about the pace I'll be keeping up with for this. Enjoy, friends!

“Shit. Shit!”

Junkrat sat on her bed watching her pace frantically with an amused grin. 

“What, pray tell, is so funny?”

“You're swearin’!”

Satya rolled her eyes, “Is this really pertinent?”

“S’just so funny coming from you.”

She sighed. She would laugh if she weren't so stressed out. “Junkrat, what are we going to do? Everything is so, so-”

“It's gonna be fine, darl. I'm kinda excited to see the look on everyone’s face, t’be honest with you.”

Satya bit her lip and ventured, “Do you think you could come with me to Mercy? She wanted to give me an exam, and we may as well tell her first.”

Junkrat's toothy grin vanished. “Oh. Oh, you mean now? I thought, you know, we'd wait a few months or until the kid was born or somethin’.”

“Oh come on.” She grabbed his arm and led him out the door.

\--

They walked into the infirmary and saw Mercy head down over some documents. She looked up at the sound of their footsteps.

“Ah! Symmetra! And… Junkrat? Well, take a seat on the table, Symmetra, and what can I do for you, Junkrat?” Mercy asked as she started gathering supplies for Satya’s check up.

“Er, I'm…” he looked to Satya for guidance.

“He's here with me. We, uh, well…” her voice started getting quieter with each word, “I… may be… pregnant?”

“Oh!” Mercy suddenly stood up straight and almost dropped what she was holding. “Well, ah, when did your last cycle start?”

Satya counted back, “A week before Christmas.”

“Let's get some blood work done, and I'll be able to more accurately determine if you are… pregnant. I still would like to do a full check up, however.”

Mercy went through the steps of examining Satya, checking her blood pressure, temperature, and so on. She took a few samples of blood and sent them on their way.

“I should be able to let you know the results in a few hours. Regardless of the results, I won't be telling anyone about this, doctor-patient confidentiality and all that.” They both breathed a sigh of relief, and Mercy continued, “However, I do think you two need to inform Winston of the situation. He won't be very happy if he's one of the last to know.”

Satya nodded reluctantly, and beckoned for Junkrat to follow her out.

“Well, I suppose that's our next stop.”

“Wait, Sat-” he caught himself as Torbjörn walked past them, “Symmetra, maybe we should wait? Until we get the results?”

“Well, I haven't eaten all day…”

“Great! You can have the soup I made ya!”

D.Va waited until she heard their footsteps disappear before she entered the infirmary. She saw Mercy heading out of the back room having finished whatever it was she was doing.

“Oh! Hana! What can I do for you? I certainly am popular today.”

“I noticed. Come on, Merce, I saw those two sneaking out of here. Gimme the scoop!”

Mercy frowned, “Now, Hana, you know I can't do that.”

“I know they're together! I saw them at New Years!”

“Really?”

“Yes, god, am I the only one who noticed? Come on, what's going on? I gotta know!”

“I'm not going to tell you! Now, unless you have a medical question-”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Hana grumbled as she walked out.

\--

A few hours later, Jamison and Satya popped back into the infirmary.

“Welcome back! Have a seat, Symmetra.” Mercy gestured to the closest exam table as she grabbed the lab results.

Symmetra sat down, she was shaky with nerves, despite being sure she knew what the results would be. She grabbed Jamie’s hand, taking him by surprise.

“Alright, then, you two, are you ready?” They both nodded hesitantly. Mercy smiled and continued, “Well, it looks as though you're four weeks along now! Now, I can't do much right now, but in two weeks I can do a sonogram and you'll be able to hear your baby’s heartbeat.”

Satya’s hand had gone slack in Jamison’s. It was real. She was pregnant. She was excited and terrified, and how was Jamie taking it? Satya ventured a glance at him but needn't have worried. He was sat there with the most infectious smile on his face, shaking with giddiness.

Mercy placed a bottle of pills in Satya’s hand, “Alright, so I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you, Symmetra. Be sure to take these once a day- Junkrat, I understand you're excited, but please stop bouncing- take these once a day and your body will be better able to handle the task of being pregnant.”

Satya smiled nervously, “Thank you, Mercy.”

“See you both in two weeks?”

They nodded and left the infirmary.

“It's real… it's really real!” Jamison said with a toothy grin. He looked to both sides of the corridor before pulling Satya into a hug. She could feel his high pitched giggle bubbling up from his belly and couldn't help but be taken by it. She started laughing. This was the most unplanned thing she had ever done in her life and arguably one of the most important. But in the arms of this giggling madman she felt safe, afraid of the future but in the most exhilarating way. She laughed until tears were streaming down her face, and she could barely stand.

Jamie pulled away from the hug and helped her to her room. She had stopped laughing, but was still weak at the knees from the giddiness. She had finally calmed down once they reached her door.

“That- I-” Satya took a deep breath, “I'll see you tomorrow, Jamie.”

Once again he looked down each side of the hall before kissing her.

“G’night, darl. Sure you don't need help?”

“I'll be fine. Tomorrow morning after breath kfast we'll go talk to Winston.”

“Already? But…”

“Yes, of course, you heard what Mercy said and she's right! We need to tell him about his before anyone else finds out. Now go on to bed and rest up.” 

Junkrat’s expression switched from content to pouting in no time. He grumbled to himself as he walked away.

Satya smirked after him and walked into her room. 

She flopped onto her bed. Today. Was. Exhausting. And tomorrow might not be much easier. She groaned. She had slept all day, but still felt tired. Is this what pregnancy is going to be like?

She rolled over and grabbed the tablet from her bedside table and began to research.

\--

Junkrat meandered around the halls. He was far too excited to sleep, and he didn't feel like he could concentrate on his work in the workshop. Mines as bombs with faulty wiring could be deadly, and not necessarily his favorite kind of deadly.

Every now and then a slight giggle hit him. Anyone who might have been watching him might not have noticed anything different about him, but this was more genuine than his usual tittering.

He turned a corner and saw light coming from the rec room, D.Va was playing games late at night as usual. With a shrug, he pushed the door open and sat down on the couch behind her.

“W’ssat?”

She jumped. Apparently she had been so engrossed that she hadn't noticed him. “Jesus, you scared me.”

“No need to call me that.” He teased with a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, she placed her focus back on the screen. “It's a horror game. Morrison gave it to me, said it was popular when he was a kid.”

A few minutes of silence passed and she spoke up again, “So why’re you up so late? Symm dump ya? That why you guys went to Mercy’s, cause your heart’s so broken?”

Partly out of indignation and partly due to fatigue, Junkrat blurted out, “Course not, ye drongo! We went to see Merce cause Symm’s pregn-” he clapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late.

Hana whipped around to face him completely, mouth agape. She dropped her controller, game completely forgotten even as her character was killed.

“Oh my god, are you serious?” She whispered excitedly, her voice getting squeakier with each word. It was so high pitched he barely deciphered what exactly she was saying, but he definitely knew that he'd fucked up.

“Shit. Please, please, don't tell Satya that you know.”

Hana covered her mouth to stop herself from getting too loud. “I won't, I won’t! Holy crap, Junk, pregnant?”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand, “Uh, heh, yeah…” he replied sheepishly.

“When are you guys telling people about it?”

“Ehhh, not sure, we're talking to Winston about it tomorrow in the mornin’. Symm says it'd be best or summat.”

“Oh god, you're talking to Winston in the morning? Go to bed! Go rest so you don't act like an ass to him! Go go go!” She had pulled Junkrat off the couch and was pushing him towards the door.

“A’right a’right! I'm goin’!” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards his bedroom. I figger she's right. Not like I'll be able to, but may as well give it a shot.

\--

Satya woke up feeling fantastic, a complete turnaround from the morning before. She looked at the clock to find that she'd even woken up before her 6am alarm. Well that's… alarming. She chuckled at her own little pun and went about getting her things together for a run and a shower before breakfast.

A couple of hours later, after her shower, she could hear people start to move around the base, doing their own morning routines. Heading to the dining room she ran into Jamison, who didn't look very rested.

“Well you look charming,” she teased.

He looked at her with heavily lidded eyes, “Do we have to see the monkey today?”

“Yes, Winston is expecting us at 10, I’ve already emailed him this morning to set up a meeting.”

Satya could barely make out ‘too bloody early’ and ‘peanut butter bastard’ in between his grumbling.

After preparing her breakfast, she looked towards the tables trying to think of whom to sit next with. Jamie, still looking as though he’d fought with his bed and lost, had already taken his usual seat next to Roadhog. Satya looked further and saw Tracer and D.Va sitting together talking animatedly and made the decision to join them.

As soon as she sat down, however, Hana’s expression was indiscernible. Though Tracer took no notice of it.

“Mornin’! How ya feelin’ today, love?”

“Well enough, thank you. I do hope I didn’t worry anyone yesterday.”

“Oh, it was no trouble! You should prolly go see Winston after breakfast, though.”

“Of course, I was planning to.” Satya smiled and took a bite of her food.

Tracer turned back to Hana and continued chatting about a new album from an artist they both liked, but her responses seemed stiff now.

She frowned, “Han, are you alright?” D.Va nodded as she started drinking her water. “You better not be gettin’ what Symm’s got.”

She sputtered and choked on her water prompting Tracer to start fussing over her, bringing her over to Mercy.

And in all the commotion Satya could have sworn she saw Hana shoot a look in Junkrat’s direction.

\--

After breakfast, Junkrat and Satya met up outside the dining room to head to Winston’s lab. He was looking more awake by now. Perhaps too awake.

“Jamison, why are you jittering.”

“No reason!” He grinned at her as he took a swig from his canteen.

She took it from him and gave it a sniff, “Coffee…? You’ve never been one to drink coffee.”

Indignant, he held his hand out for her to give it back to him, “Ol’ nan gave it t’me.”

“Wh- Ana gave this to you?” It was strong coffee, too. No doubt from Ana’s own stash. Hesitantly, she handed the container back to him. “Please don’t drink it while we’re in there.”

“‘Course not.” He took another swig.

Satya rolled her eyes as she opened the door to Winston’s lab. The large gorilla looked up from his work and beckoned for them to take a seat.

“So, what can I do for you two? I can’t give you separate workshops to work in, so if this is about that-”

“Ah, no, no, that’s not why we are here,” Satya interjected. “I- the reason we’re here is because, um… We, er, I- um-” Her nerves were getting to her, her heart pounding faster than ever. She took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and tried again, “You see, I am-”

“Symm’s pregnant.” The bluntness of his words made Satya go crimson.

Winston’s jaw dropped slightly and his eyes went wide. Coughing uncomfortably, he quickly gained his composure, “Er- Symmetra, is this true?”

She couldn’t talk anymore, as she nodded her face went redder.

“I see. I didn’t even realize you two were-”

“No one does- well except for Mercy- it’s still kinda a secret.”

“Hm. Well, the team will have to know eventually. How far along are you?”

“Four weeks.” Satya had finally calmed down enough to speak.

Winston massaged his chin thoughtfully. “Two months.”

“Sorry?”

“I’ll let the team know about it in two months, until then you can relax.”

“I understand.”

“Gotcha.”

“Well, then, Symmetra, if you’ll stay behind I can brief you on yesterday’s meeting, and we’ll discuss how to handle future missions for you. Junkrat, you can go.”

“Yeh, alright.”

Winston turned back to Satya after Junkrat closed the door. “In a week we’ll be heading to the Temple of Anubis, a new excavation site around Cairo. Helix asked us to help keep guard over the facility. Now, as far as you joining us-”

“I will be perfectly fine joining,” She asserted. “I do not know how I will be five or six months from now, but I would like to be considered useful until then.”

Winston sighed, “Symmetra, you have been and always will be an important asset to our team. If you think you’re feeling up to it, then by all means.”

“Thank you. If that will be all-?” Satya asked as she stood up.

“Yes, that’s all. Thank you for stopping by. Oh, and, er, Junkrat, too, I guess.”

Nodding, she stepped out and headed to the workshop, keen on trying to improve her turrets for the upcoming mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see my art or keep up with my writing progress, then check out my tumblr! http://shandrak.tumblr.com/


End file.
